Twisted Love
by Silent's Screams
Summary: A vampire saves a thirteen-year old werewolf girl from dying by biting her neck; however, she is very that she is now in association with her worst nightmare. Though, as she grows to her limited 20 years old, she finds interest in this vampire, that made her both a vampire and wolf, that lives in pain.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to give you an Author's Note before I get started on the story. It needs a bit of explaining, before I go off and write about it. So, here is a quick summary of what is going on, in case you don't understand the whole point of it :).  
**

**Okay, so long ago, there was a new pack of werewolves in the woods. They didn't like Sam's Pack, so they moved far off into the distance so they can escape and make their own rules. Their leader, Joey, has always been their leader, and he is ready to die. So, he hopes to find more werewolves in his pack to lead it. Though, it is hard, because it seems that the werewolves keep dying. From what? A vampire that doesn't like them on his territory. The vampire is sly and very mysterious, and rarely seen. If he is seen, he kills whatever saw him. So, there is no point in finding him.**

**The vampire, also known as Clyaron, never liked his area to be taken, and knew it must be shown that he does not accept their appearance. Though, since they are kinda stuck, Joey keeps his pack in place and tells them to resist against the vampire. However, that is basically impossible for them, since this man- or thing- is more threatening than they could ever imagine.**

**Anyways, now that that is done, go ahead and read all you want :3. Remember to review, because it helps with my story and process through it! Give me ideas, if you want, even! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Clyaron's POV**

Nature springs around me as the fall breeze sweeps away dead leaves from the ground and trees. My deadly stare cautiously watches as a pack of young wolves bark and growl at each other playfully. I tilt my head to the side, wondering if they even remember how close they are to my territory. To my home. My hunting space, that they have taken from me. Then, I crawl through the branches, lying flat so they cannot spot movement as I slowly move. When they are on the edge of the border, my eyes blink and I narrow my eyes to slits.

One of them, a black werewolf, turns back into a human. They are all very young, and this girl seems younger. Obviously, her eyes give away the fact she is only about seven, and that she is playing roughly with nine year old boys. Quickly, they turn from their large wolves to their tiny selves and come to her. The girl, twisting her brown hair, blinks at them and says, "You always fight me the worst. How come?"

_Because you fight the hardest,_ I think, twiddling around with my long, narrow fingers. I remember her black werewolf pouncing on every male werewolf, bringing them all down with a large thrust of her claws. From this, I can tell she is the better fighter of the group.

"No reason," a tall, muscular boy crosses his arms, face-to-face with her. She is much smaller and thinner than him, and can be taken down within a second. At the sight of this, I feel tension grow in me and I worry. _Why do I worry?_ I think, as the boy continues to challenge the girl. "You're never going to beat me, Annamarie. We are so much better than you!"

"When you gang up on me, maybe yes," she honestly says, putting her face close to his, standing on her tiptoes. "I don't listen to boys, you know, Jack."

"What if I am going to be your leader?"

Ignoring him, Annamarie turns into her raven-black wolf and barks in a challenge gesture to him. Jack smirks and gestures the other boys away, turning into his honey brown wolf. At first, they circle each other for a long time. Then, Annamarie throws the first pounce and grabs his neck with her teeth. Hauling him down, she stands over him, already in a pinning position. Jack growls, kicks her off, and then stands on his legs. As Annamarie struggles to get up, he leaps over to her and stands on her side, ready for the final bite.

"JACK!" a huge, white and black werewolf pounces down to them, followed by other ones that are just below his size. "Get back over to the pack camp! You are close to Clyaron's territory." He looks into the trees and luckily, I have my back to him, covered by a tree that keeps me from being exposed. I can tell it is Joey, since his voice is old and croaky. I dread to kill him, but I keep my place, ready for an entrance that I can bring.

"He tried to kill me!" I hear Annamarie bark, just as they walk over the hill. Glancing back, I see Joey taking a look over the trees. He catches my eye and I don't look away. Growling, Joey lashes his medium-length tail and follows the others. Sighing in amusement, I sit down on the branch and laugh to myself.

* * *

**Annamarie's POV  
**

When I run back to camp, I find myself turning into a human and darting through the doors. I jump onto the couch and look at the small television screen, in hopes that the 49ers won the game. Lifting my arms happily, I see their score, which is quite high for some football scores and cheer loudly. Beside me on the couch, a middle-aged woman with black hair and silver eyes giggles. "I see you like the 49ers," she smiles tenderly, patting my hand. Winking, she whispers, "I do, too. Don't tell Joey, or he's gonna shoot me!"

"What's that?" Joey, about ten years older than her, walks into the room. Obviously, he is still in shape, because of his abs that are exposed with his shirt off. He walks over to the woman and kisses her cheek, "What did you say, Marilyn?"

"Nothing," she laughs, standing up and walking out of the room. Joey smirks and chases her, while I watch in utter disgust. _Love is so weird,_ I think, crossing my legs to the full length of the couch. Though, unfortunately, Jack and the other boys storm into the room, coming over to the green sofa to sit down next to me to watch some football. Groaning, I get up in a normal position and sulk.

"What's your problem?" Jack says, sneering.

"Obviously nothing."

My words are sarcastic, but Jack is too naive to catch it. Rolling his eyes, he spreads his legs out on the couch, getting into my personal "bubble" and almost leans back onto me. Shoving him off, I almost shout for him to go roll in burning coal. Though, I keep my mouth shut and tight, making sure that I am only using my physical strategies, instead of words.

Moments later, Joey comes into the room and says, "Annamarie. It is time for you to become an official member."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I have a little reply for my harsh reviews I was given...**

**To NantheNoctournal: Oh my goodness... Sorry to say, but I can make my story the way I want and I don't understand why this review had to be so harshly given. I guess these wolves found a way to not be naked after, I am not sure. Also, Clyaron was scented, but they didn't want to mess with him. And, he does. And, I have been given enough bad reviews, obviously people can't take my work :P  
**

**To every other person, I prefer better reviews. I feel obviously hurt and very sad when I am given bad reviews, going around thinking I am stupid. SO, I want you to know that I don't deal with these reviews well. So, if you have something bad in mind, don't publicly send it out, just send a NICE PM about it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Clyaron's POV**

Smoke rises in the air, and already I can smell it. Officially irritated, I run through the darkness quietly, hiding in the trees. Down below a tree I sit on, I see the pack of werewolf phonies circled around a large bonfire. Closest to the fire, Joey stands with Annamarie. His hands are on his shoulders, and the others watch with such intensity, that it makes me intense as well. Loudly, Joey declares, throwing some seeds into the fire dramatically, "Hereby, great spirits of the wolves, we ask you to protect and help our new wolf into the pack! Do you, Annamarie, promise to never be accompanied with a vampire?"

"Yes," her nearly black eyes are bold and she balls her fists. As she speaks, her words come out like fire and ice combined, and boldness hides behinds each letter as she pronounces it. I put my finger near my pale lips, pushing my black hair that hovers near my eyes out of my face. Concentrated, I leap to another tree to get a closer look of this ceremony that is occurring.

"Do you promise to never _be _a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to never hurt of kill one of your pack-members and to defend them with your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," now, she is sounding a bit frustrated and ready. Her eyes dart to the side where Joey stands, turning around at her tone. He comes close to her face, nose-to-nose with her now. Then, he smiles.

"You're now an official member of the pack. Welcome aboard, Annamarie."

Sighing in relief, she glances around her where everyone cheers, including Jack and his friends. She runs over to a tall lady who kindly holds out her arms for a hug. Then, it is official. Annamarie is now a member.

* * *

_Six years later...  
_

Noise erupts from the border line, and I wince to the sound of happiness and competition. _Do they not remember be?_ I want to sigh aloud, though it only comes in deep thought. Ready to kill, I quickly zoom out through the roof, landing on a tree branch swiftly. Of course, I can tell that the wolves below notice my scent, but they just do their best to ignore it, as if it is a dare of some sort. Then, one of them pushes Annamarie over the border line. Holding still, I make sure my scent is mixed, so they do not know exactly where I am.

Annamarie growls, "Get off me, Jack!" She runs back over, shoving him to the side with her long muzzle. "I am not putting up with your bullying. I am not going to be stupid enough to cross that border! Joey's orders."

"Who cares?! Now we all know you're as scared as a cat," Jack howls in laughter.

"Oh shut up," Annamarie shoves him. Angrily, he turns back on her and barks, attempting to scare her. She just rolls her amber eyes and ducks down to his level with a menacing glare. At first, like the first time they fought, they circle one another. Then, they attack.

As usual, Annamarie strikes first, blowing her paw across the side of his face. Claws deepen into his skin, and blood runs out onto Jack's fur. His eyes open up, flaring angrily to the sight of his rival. Barking angrily, he attacks her, pinning her to the ground. Whimpering, she stops her struggle when she is pinned and Jack loosens his tight grip. After he does, Annamarie kicks him off, jumps back on him, and nips at his neck. Some boy from the side calls out, "Oh that's a sign! Annamarie wins this battle!" Laughter erupts around the woods.

"No it isn't," Jack lifts himself up, glowering at Annamarie, who storms away. "This is!" Running to her, she is not prepared as he leaps upon her back. He knocks her fully over, making her dive nose-first into the mud. Unable to move because of his bite on her neck, she howls loudly and the boys watching gasp in utter shock at what Jack does. Even I begin to shudder at the sight.

"Get off!" Annamarie manages to say. Though, Jack doesn't give in.

"We need to get help!" one of the boys say, racing off to find Joey. "We can't let Clyaron get to them!"

_I already am here, pup,_ I think, cracking my knuckles. Once they are gone, I pounce down over to them and rip Jack off. Jack whimpers as he hits a large oak tree, and his bones are obviously broken. I storm over to him and rip at his skin with my long fingers. Once he gives a last breath, I stop. Then, I turn around and zoom over to Annamarie, who lies on the ground, panting for the rest of her dear life that slowly fades away. Turning into a girl again, I see her young face and look at it in shame. _Shame? Why do I feel shame? I need to save her, if I am feeling this!_

Putting her around my back, I look up to hear the other dogs barking and howling. Since it is only a few feet away, I race off to my territory and jump into the trees, where I am safe. They notice I am there, and can scent Annamarie's blood too. So, I hide behind a boulder, way beyond their earshot and sight. Because of my hard senses, I hear Joey say, "She's gone... And Jack's dead. We need to get back! Annamarie will be saved... Somehow." Then, they run off in fear of my arrival.

While they are gone, I run to my creepy house where I stay. The black wood is ragged and broken, the glass shattered and stained. I step across the glass pieces and open the door to my house. When I am inside, I close the door behind me and lie down the body of Annamarie. She moans angrily, staring into my eyes in pain as blood courses from her neck, to her tank top. "Who-who are you?" she gulps, managing to mutter out the words with a moan of more pain as I move her around to get to her neck.

"No one."

"What?"

"No one. Now, hold still." I wipe off the puddle of blood and look at the gash. It is larger than expected, and cannot be healed. She is going to die; unless, I find some way to help her.

"Am I going to die?" she breaths heavily.

Without answering, I rummage through the pile of herbs I collect. There is nothing, and I am completely hopeless. _There is only one thing left to do... Make her into a vampire,_ I think, balling my fists with closed eyes. Kneeling beside the sofa, I move her tangled hair from her face and tilt my head to the side, perking my lips. She turns away, moaning as she does, turning back when it is hopeless.

"I am going to save you. But it is going to really hurt." Slowly, I approach her neck, widening my mouth, fangs exposed. She widens her eyes and I can feel her sense. Now, she knows who I am, and screams way before I am close to her. Then, I bite.


End file.
